You know I love you
by hm15
Summary: SEASON 6 SPOILERS - you've been warned Penny finally says those 3 words, alternate ending to the scene. L/P fluff basically...


**_SEASON 6 SPOILERS BELOW_**

Okay oh my god I loved this scene SO much. After 5 years Penny finally says she loves Leonard *victory dance*. I wrote this when I skim-read the taping report a few weeks ago so yeah thought it would be a good time to post. This is just a little extra/alternative to Penny running down the stairs hahah enjoy :-)

**_Alternative scene from The 42 Peculiarity  
One shot Leonard/Penny  
Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

_"You know I love you"_

The words spilled out of Penny's mouth as she looked at Leonard. She blinked rapidly, suddenly realising what she had just said. She was shocked but it somehow felt so natural to say those 3 words to Leonard. Penny felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she'd known she had loved him for a while but never had the courage to say it - until today. The couple didn't break eye contact, they continued to stare deep into each other's eyes as Leonard moved closer to Penny in the hallway. He noticed the tears forming in her eyes, happy tears he hoped as he stepped closer to her so they were both outside Penny's apartment and took both her hands in his.  
"Penny" he began.  
"Leonard I, I have to go to work." Penny stuttered, finding it hard to find the words whilst fighting back the tears  
"Penny, just wait a moment" Leonard pleaded  
"Leonard I-"  
"It's okay, say what you need to" Leonard squeezed her hands and stepped a little closer.  
"Leonard, I knew I loved you right from start" Penny started crying but continued.  
"When you first told me loved me, I was so shocked. Will's advice at the bowling alley completely threw me off and then we broke up, I wanted to fight for you back, but I broke your heart and I, I just-" Penny blubbed and looked down, the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Penny, that's the past. Hey it's okay shhh" Leonard pulled Penny against his chest and she sobbed into his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her tightly. They stood silently in the hallway whilst Penny finished crying. It was a good few minutes until Leonard lifted her chin up to look at him and broke the silence.  
"I love you, so much Penny"  
Penny looked up into his big brown eyes and could see he was close to crying himself. She blinked away her tears and smiled.  
"I love you too Leonard"  
Leonard smiled back down at her and passionately kissed her, like he had before their first date. Penny pressed herself into his chest and he moved his hands onto either side of her jaw. Penny felt her heart race, not wanting to let Leonard go from this perfect moment, but she was already 10 minutes late for work. She slowly pulled away, regretting her decision immediately.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go to work," Penny sighed, their faces inches apart.  
"Don't leave" he whispered, closing his eyes and still holding her as tightly as he could. She closed her eyes too and pressed her nose against his for a few moments.  
"Sleep at my place tonight, please?" Penny begged, they both opened their eyes to look at each other. "I'll be back at 11 and then when I'm exhausted I can crawl into bed with you"  
"Of course I will" Leonard smiled at her. "Now go, the sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back... to me" He kissed her gently before reluctantly releasing his arms from around her. Penny removed her arms off his chest and sighed, grabbing his hands and interlocking their fingers.  
"Okay, fine, I'll go" she sighed looking down and playing with his fingers. "I really don't want to though"  
"I don't want you to leave either but it's only 6 hours" Leonard replied and kissed her forehead. "It'll be over before you know it!" He tried to sound optimistic but they both knew these would be a long 6 hours.

* * *

It was nearly midnight before Penny returned home. She slowly dragged herself to the 4th floor, stair by stair, at times like this Penny always thought an elevator would be really handy. Although it was late, Penny was comforted by the thought that Leonard would be in her bed waiting for her. When she reached her apartment, Penny threw her bag and shoes at the sofa and trailed into the bedroom. She saw Leonard had attempted to wait up for her by reading comic books but he had fallen asleep with a pile on his chest. Penny had finished getting into her pyjamas and chucked her uniform into a pile in the corner of her room when Leonard stirred. He rolled over and put the comic books on the floor then looked at her trying to focus his eyes.  
"Hey you" she smiled, "Sorry I'm late, I had to work the bar" Penny said as she walked towards the bed.  
"Mmm" Leonard said sleepily as he pulled back the sheets for Penny to climb in. Penny yawned and climbed into bed, Leonard shifted his weight and rolled onto his side. Penny pressed her back into his chest and tucked her knees up around Leonard's. He put his arm round her waist and pulled her as close as possible. His hand found hers and he curled his fingers around Penny's whilst kissing her ear and saying "I missed you" Penny smiled and closed her eyes as Leonard nuzzled into her neck. She sighed contently and whispered "I love you". _And she really did mean it._

_**read, review, favourite, share, download etc etc etc!**_  
**_hope you liked!_**


End file.
